The Healer
by Nelliel-Ni
Summary: Ino is forced to take care of Kiba. The only problem she could think of was her unrequited love with him. But she never counted his thoughts. Or actions. AU


**This couple is SO underrated! Sai doesn't even like Ino and don't get me started on Shikamaru! I never liked Shikamaru & Ino from the beggining, when I didn't even know Temari existed. **

**So I am using my main fic The Samurai King's Bride to write about my favourite pairings.**

**Once again this, along with the other side stories, can be a stand-alone fic.**

* * *

She ran to his room as soon as she was certain nobody would see her. They told her he had been severely injured. She wanted to see him, make sure he was going to be alright.

She slid-opened the door and saw him casually flirting with a nurse while laying on a futon. She felt a jab of pain in her heart but it was inevitable. He was never a man to settle down with one woman. Inuzuka Kiba was a notorious player. And she was in love with him for years. She covered it up with fake crushes on other boys and avoiding him whenever she could. Three months ago he confronted her about it.

_"Hey Ino." He caught her by surprise. She was admiring some lilies when he saw her. He wondered why she rarely talked to him lately. They had been acquaintances since an early age but never became friends._

_"Hi." She didn't want to face him right now. Six months ago she had realized she liked him. Almost too much for it to be a mere crush._

_"Why are you avoiding me?" He never did like to beat around the bush. Deciding to be blunt as well she spoke her mind._

_"I don't really like you. As a person." He had been surprised by her answer. What woman __didn't__like__ him? Maybe a deranged one. But Ino wasn't deranged. _

_"It's a crime not to be liked by a woman like you." Then with an afterthought he added. "Well __I__'ll make you change your mind. How about we become friends?" She didn't know how to reply to that. He had asked something quite difficult seeing as she would have to be around him more and see him flirt with other girls. Nevertheless she nodded._

_"You'll come to like me. Trust me." 'Too late. I don't like you: I love you.' _

Brought back by the annoying giggling of the nurse she cleared her throat, banishing the memory from her head. The nurse's face flamed red and she scrambled out while muttering apologies. He smiled at her and her heart leaped with joy. His smile created those adorable dimples in his cheeks and she resisted the urge to coo at him.

"Ino, how nice of you to visit. Come" He patted the space in front of him. " Sit with me." She smiled.

"I was just passing by and thought I'd accompany you. But it seems someone decided to do it before me." He laughed, a deep sound from his chest. And -oh god- the dimples again.

"I can safely say that your company is more pleasant than hers. She practically threw herself at me."

"But you like it anyways." She said and shrugged.

"No. I don't. It's humiliating to think back to what I've been doing all those years. I became a man who slept with any woman. I dare say I'm ashamed. But I'm definitely not sorry." She punched his good arm but he barely blinked. She saw him lower his gaze. Why was he so withdrawn? Where was the wild, spontaneous young man she knew? She touched his hand tenderly.

"Kiba, you can't just blame yourself. You were going through a wild phase. And because you weren't so mature it stayed and became stronger. A man has needs. You're not the only one." She caressed his hand. He stared at her light blue eyes for a moment and then sighed.

"Thank you, Ino. Somehow you always know what to say." She giggled and the sound registered in his mind as something musical instead of annoying like the past women he had. Her hands were softer too, despite her line of work. Then he noticed more things than he actually had since.. since ever. At least in a female.

Her hair wasn't exactly blond, not white either. _Flaxen._ That was her hair color and he knew it was rare, even among westerns. Her eyes were light blue but he could see the specks of auburn in them. He noticed her mannerisms as she talked to him about her work.

How her eyes shone with admiration when speaking of Sakura. Or how she ran a trembling hand through her hair when she referred to the increasing numbers in the morgue. He took it all in. He realised that Ino was a _real_ woman. She was a bloomed flower, nothing like the flozzies he had met. Her lips were a light pink color, full and nicely shaped as they formed a perfect 'o' and he wanted to kiss her.

"Nanda? Gomen, my head feels a little light." He looked at her apologetically his black eyes filled with a foreign emotion that she couldn't place. She waved a hand, dismissing a coming nurse.

"I asked you when you'll be released." He shrugged.

"Tsunade-sama said sometime this week. She'll probably assign a nurse to look after me." He ended with a scowl. He didn't like the fact that one of his ex-girlfriends or a fangirl might be that nurse. A soft knock sounded in the room.

"Yamanaka-san, you are needed in Tsunade-sama's office." She bade him adieu and jogged to her sensei's office. Tsunade was never a patient woman. Except when you brought a bottle of sake. Ino giggled as she thought back to the days when her shishou would drink until she passed out.

"Enter." Tsunade looked up from the giant piles of books and scrolls. "Ah, Ino. I have an assignment for you. You are going to nurse a patient at his house until he recovers. I will give you more details on the morrow. Dismissed." Ino nodded, bowed and left. Thankfully her shift had run smoothly.

She was a doctor here, in Konoha hospital, having trained under Tsunade. Her mentor was the best in Japan and she just so happened to be from Konoha. Very few people knew she had trained Ino and was now secretly training Sakura.

Sakura was progressing very fast, having mastered the basics in just two days. She was well on her way to become one of the greatest doctors in the world. But Ino stayed at the 'good' level. She didn't mind much.

Besides she had a talent. And that wasn't in medicine. It was in design. Ino loved nothing more than to design and make dresses, accessories and shoes. She was also involved in teaching young girls the way of a proper lady.

She had big plans coming along. Once the war is over she would move to Earth and work there in the fashion industry. Earth was well- known for its latest fashion trends and influences from China and England. She had saved up for years. She knew it would be hard but she found many apartments and job offers.

She had visited Earth a couple of times before but it was for short periods of time. Next time she would move there. Sure she would be sad leaving her family and friends behind but she wanted to make a future for herself. And she would.

That night as she slept and dreamt of what it would be like. And a dream of her and Kiba at his yard hugging.

Just when the sun had barely rose someone knocked on her door. She answered it, wearing her thin night-robe. Genma stood there, senbon between his smirking lips, as he took in the view her exposed body offered.

"Tsunade-sama requested your appearance." She nodded and not being a morning person slammed the door in his face. '_Stupid perverts. Why do they have to be so good-looking_?' Having dressed in two more layers she jogged to Tsunade's office.

"Ohayo, shishou."

"Ohayo Ino. About your assignment, I told you that you will be living with him to make things easier. Your payment will increase, not by much but enough to sustain you. Sakura will take your shifts. You start tomorrow. Patient's room is 317."

Shock filled her as she recognized the number and she left the hospital going straight for the emergency room. It wasn't a room, per se, just a four-wall wooden structure. The girls had made it when little, with the aid of their parents, and filled it with cushions and pillows.

Basically when one of them was in a dire need to be alone she would come here. That was exactly what Ino wanted now. She sat on her spot near the only window and grabbed her favorite toy. She had made it herself when she was nine. It was a worn out wolf cub that had a color as white as snow. So she called it 'Yuki'.

"Yuki what am I going to do? Tsunade-sama said I would be Kiba's personal doctor and I'll live in the same house with him. He's going to bring in girls and that'll tear me apart. I haven't told you this but I'm in love with him."

Her head snapped up when she heard rustling. She quietly poked her head out and she saw white fur slightly covered with brown smudges.

"Akamaru? Why are you here?" She heard him whine and lay down. She ran her hand through his soft fur and he closed his eyes in contentment. She giggled and he licked her hand.

"Ew Akamaru! How many times have I told you not to do that?" His beady eyes blinked at her apologetically. She couldn't stay mad at him. She found a cloth and wiped her hand.

She continued to pet the dog until it stood and made its way behind her. Realizing what he wanted she lay her head on his back while he rested on his stomach. Not being able to resist she buried her fingers in his thick fur, enjoying the cotton-like texture.

She looked into Akamaru's eyes and realized with a gasp that they were the same color as its master's. A sudden wave of sadness swept her off her feet and she cried with all her might. Akamaru watched her carefully until she fell asleep.

She awoke some time later, her head aching, an impeding migraine was to develop she was sure. Until tomorrow came she would just nurse her head and prepare for the time she'd spend with him.

The moon was out and the hours passed but she barely slept a wink. When the sun rose over the horizon she dragged her tired body out of bed and with a slow pace readied herself. Somehow she knew these weeks would be hell for her.

She opened his door greeting him as she helped him out of his room and into the streets, her arm around his narrow waist. They were at his house in less than five minutes. She was surprised to see that it was clean and warm.

She always thought it would smell like dogs and would have dog fur sticking all over the place. It actually smelled very nice, _'Lavender?'_, and it had a very homme feeling like it was your own house.

"Nee-chan is currently out of town so you can use her room and her stuff. There's a good chance kaa-san will visit sometime." She bit the inside of her cheek. That meant he lived alone. She settled him on his futon. "Her room is just across."

She nodded in gratitude and left the room but not before glancing at him one last time. He looked so helpless in his own room unmoving. She unpacked her things and made him dinner.

"I made you some soup." He looked up at her, a smile etching on his lips. Though she noticed that it didn't reach his eyes. She frowned in worry.

"What's wrong?" She sat down next to him and handed him the warm food. He shrugged. She began to leave but he grabbed her wrist. Ino turned to look at him, a question ready on her lips. But his mouth crashed onto hers and the words died on her lips. Her eyes widened. Kiba pressed harder and she forced herself to pull away, no matter how good it felt.

"Why did you do that?" He ran his fingers up her arm and cupped her cheek.

"I don't know." She glared at him. He was unintentionally toying with her feelings and now they were a tangled mess. He began to pull her to him again. She shook her head in a no gesture and got up to leave again.

He watched her retrieving form, her back ram rod straight. He wasn't sure if the kiss affected her but it sure did to him. His lips were burning, he wanted to kiss her again. But he couldn't. Ino trusted him, saw him as a friend. He cared for her far too much to hurt her with a friends with benefits relationship.

He would call Mai tonight. He would forget his powerful lust for Ino with the aid of other girls. Hopefully. Though something inside him knew it wasn't going to be that easy. Sometime that evening he sent a message to her pointing out the time he knew Ino would be out. His room was on the far back of the house so she entered from the window.

She sat there, her brown locks all over, framing her face cutely. He gestured her to sit on his lap. She did and immediately felt the tent in his pants between her legs. He fucked her but it wasn't pleasurable. It was just so he could release the feelings Ino gave him.

After he was done with her there were no words or affectionate gestures. She left the way she came in, she didn't look back and he stared at the ceiling, not caring. A couple of minutes later he realized he was naked under the kakebuton. Disgust with himself he washed his entire body, changed the bedding and walked down the hall. Just then the door opened and he heard her sweet voice call out to him.

"Tadaima." She smiled at him and his heart started pounding a little quicker. He smiled back.

"Okaeri." He leaned against the kitchen doorway, watching with rapt attention as she unloaded the things she bought.

"I bought us some groceries since your pantry was nearly empty. You didn't even have rice." She babbled for some good minutes but she didn't look at him. So when she did she noticed the change right away. "You changed your clothes?" He looked down on his outfit.

"Yeah. I wore the other for three days and it stunk bad." Which was a lie because he wore it just yesterday but Ino didn't know that. He wanted to hide the scent of another woman, he didn't want her to think worse of him than she already did. She was suspicious he knew but she just smiled and waved it off.

"Anyway you should sit down and raise up your arm for a few minutes to get the blood flowing." At first he didn't understand but then he looked at his right arm and cursed heatedly. He had worked it too much and it started to get a purple-ish hue. He would take it slow for the rest of the day and obey what she told him.

A couple of hours later and after a delicious dinner he went to sleep and she stayed awake for a little more to finish her chores. She was a neat woman so cleaning was essential. She washed their clothes, blushing when she held his haori. It smelled of grass, leather and sweat. She inhaled it, picking up other scents as well.

There was a hint of lemon and she recognized it as the hospital's smell. But there was also a very strong womanly aroma. '_Probably from the nurse_.' She continued her work but the thought of him with another woman wouldn't leave her be. '_He is a player, it's only natural_.' She finally stopped thinking about it when her head hit the pillow. Thankfully she had a good nights sleep, her childhood flashing through her dreams.

* * *

Morning came all too soon and she wished there was more sleep. Knowing that she wasted time she completed her morning ritual and was surprised to see that Hana had some nice stuff in her closet. Hers were plain and simple as she saved her money and didn't spent much on food as she followed strict eating habits induced by Temari. Which were the reasons she never had some money to buy something nice.

But as good as Hana's dresses looked she didn't want to use her things. Only if absolutely necessary. She entered his room and was surprised to see him still sleeping. She tenderly ran a hand through his dark, unruly locks. They weren't very soft but she liked it. It fit his roguish style. She lay on her stomach, head in her palms as she studied every inch of his face.

Suddenly his left hand grabbed the back of her neck and his lips sealed hers. A gasp escaped her rosy lips and his tongue invaded her mouth. Her hands clutched his shoulders but she didn't pull away. Kiba was sure he was dreaming. Until he heard a cute sound, akin to a moan, come from her. He kissed her harder and felt her tongue shyly play with his. A wave of lust trickled down his spine and he pinned her under him, instinct taking over.

He broke off when his lungs started to burn for oxygen. He stared at her as they both tried to steady their breathing. Her eyes were half lidded, too shy to look at him and her lips parted slightly, enticing him. His head lowered - "Yamete." - and he was violently brought back. He stared at her wide eyed and quickly removed himself.

She ran out and he stared at her, still in shock. Ino locked herself into her room, face still hot from his kiss. Why did he have to kiss her? His lips upon hers had roused her cleverly hidden emotions for this man. She had formed a strict plan that she would act friendly and professional at the same time while ignoring her feelings.

And the constant signs of his rake reputation.

But all of it was crushed thanks to his sleep induced action. He was a man so her being there was just a coincidence. She had heard the other women, in the palace and in the hospital and she knew it meant nothing to him. She wasn't delusional to think he loved her but she still didn't want to get her hopes up in fear of him crushing them. She was going to be strong and continue with her original strategy. That is if he didn't put any moves on her from now on. If he did she might melt into his arms.

* * *

What on earth did he just do? He could've forced her if she didn't deny him and he wouldn't even know it. Ino was his friend but he only thought of her as a woman. He grinned. It would be too much fun to seduce her. A groan escaped his throat and he felt the familiar tightening in his hakama. He swore to himself that today would be the last time he called Mai. Even if he didn't make Ino his.

Kiba's right arm was on the tatami floor as he lay himself onto the futon. He ran his left hand through his locks trying to smother them. He heard the soft thump of the door and he knew she had left. He sighed. Time to call Mai.

* * *

Things were slow at the hospital. Ino sighed as she walked through the crowded streets of Konoha. She left earlier, claiming that she wasn't really needed. Tsunade didn't have a problem letting her. Besides even if she was needed Sakura would take an extra five minutes. Her thoughts drifted to Kiba as she neared his house. His arm was alright now, but it still hurt if he pushed it too much. Which he usually did and Ino was constantly reprimanding him for it.

"Tadaima." No response. He was out then. Ino quickly set to work, determined to finish before sundown. As she worked her thoughts continuously strayed and she realized she had been standing by the foot of her futon for quite some time. Confirming that she had finished all of her chores she looked out from the open space in the meditation room.

This was her favorite room. She would sit here, for hours on end, embroidering one of her designs or reading one of the many books the palace library offered. From time to time she would just simply sit there watching the little lake. Those were the times that she would feel utterly peaceful, as if she didn't have a single thorn at her side. Like the constant presence of the man she longed for.

The sun had just started to fall behind the endless green lands. It was past time he was to be home and yet she had a feel he would be late. She didn't want to fret over his lengthy absence but how could she not? She paced nervously on one of the rooms, the one closest to the front door.

'_Where could he be?_' Millions of answers came into mind and she didn't know what to conclude. Irritated, she forced herself not to think about him, instead focusing on doing her daily routines. But the time passed and she could see the pink and blue colours of the sky as the sun dropped over the green lands. But she couldn't just start going about asking people. Besides it was dangerous to be out at this hour. Especially if you're a woman.

But Ino wasn't the kind of person to sit by doing nothing but waiting and worrying. She was going to take matters into her own hands. Ino took determined strides to the outer door and to the gates until she was out. She had never been out at this hour. Where was she supposed to go? She heard a mild noise and her head snapped to it's direction. The bushes were the scariest thing she had ever seen until a cute little fox came out. She cooed at the animal but it was so scared it disappeared back to where it came from.

Panic filled her when she heard masculine laughter. She frantically searched around for a place to hide. She found a niche between two buildings and quickly snuck into it. Good thing she was small enough. The laughter became louder and she realized that whoever it was they had stopped right in front of her. She controlled her breathing, willing herself to remain calm.

She looked around, trying desperately to ignore a sudden cramp on her lower calf. But when she felt a crawling sensation she looked down on instinct. It was a spider. A big one. Ino wasn't afraid of them but she was so on edge that she was startled enough to let out a squeal. The talk died instantly and she knew they had spotted her.

No use on hiding anymore.

Her hand reached for her tanto on her left shoulder beneath her kimono. She always carried it. Always. The three males she came face to face with weren't exactly bad looking. Just average. But they had that filthy lustful glint in their eyes.

"Well well well. What do we have here boys?" One of them slurred. Oh kami, they were drunk. '_Please go away. Please leave. Please._' Like a mantra she chanted it over and over in her head. But it didn't work. Instead one of them was closing in on her in a surprisingly solid pace. He raised his arm to touch her but before she could slice his throat someone else beat her to it. His body didn't even touch the ground and the other two were already dead. Her saviour looked up at her and she gasped.

"Kiba." She whispered and ran to him, hugging him as close as humanly possible. Feeling the strain on his hand he let his katana drop as his other hand embraced her. Those dirty pigs were so close at tearing her apart inside out. And he was somewhere else fucking a whore. He cursed himself. He should've been by her side, protecting her. If they had touched her...

He pushed her closer. Lucky for them bastards, they didn't die. Not really in a state to fight another party Kiba pulled her in hastily, bolting the door. He entered the main house still dragging her behind him. He then stopped abruptly turned around and started shouting at her.

"What were you doing out at this hour? Are you insane?" His stare was intense as he forced himself to be less harsh with her. "What if they raped you? If I wasn't there who know what would've happened..." his voice died down as he trailed off. Ino stood there unable to strike back at him because she knew he was right. She shouldn't have gone out at all.

"What was I supposed to do? You were late, I was worried and I hate waiting. I had to search for you." Her sentences were watery, unbinding images of the disgusting men reaching out to her, their lustful eyes roaming her body. Suddenly she was in his arms and he was hanging onto her like a life-line. He looked her in the eye with a rare stern look.

"Never do that again. I promise that if I'm late I'll send you a message but don't go out at this hour." His large hands cupped her cheeks and he kissed her forehead. Then her nose. Before she knew it he was crushing his lips with hers. She gave in instantly, albeit startled. Kiba knew he wouldn't hold back if she gave in.

His hands moved on their own and he had lifted her on his torso carrying her to his bedroom. Like a child, she clung to him. But they weren't children anymore. They were both adults with a mutual passion and they would share it tonight. Ino didn't care that Kiba was going to take her. She loved him and he had just saved her life. She would give it all to him.

* * *

Ino woke with a start. She realized she was in a foreign room, naked with an equally naked body beside her. She looked down and sure enough there were blood stains proving that she had lost her innocence the night before. A yawn on her right made her head snap to it's direction only to find two black eyes staring at her, clearly satisfied.

She stared at him wide eyed searching for something.. anything to tell her that he had regretted it. She found none, instead his smile spoke volumes as his hand traced her bikini line. Her blood raced as she recalled the pleasure his fingers alone brought her. His hand moved up to reach the small of her back and pull her beside him.

"Ohayo." He kissed her nose, something he seemed to do a lot, and she smiled. "Ohayo." They stayed like that, having a staring contest, until Ino felt something poking between her thighs. She shifted towards it, trying to determine what it is. Ino felt it twitch and she squealed in surprise.

Kiba chuckled. She was so innocent. She hadn't even realized that that was _him_. Kiba felt her shift again and cursed. After a night of passion, where he had taken her several times, he still wanted her. Ino found herself on her back screaming his name as he fused their bodies once more.

After the heavenly satisfying morning romp Ino lay unmoving on his futon. The pain between her legs wasn't great but her legs were too shaky for her to stand, let alone walk. Kiba had left the room, claiming he had some things to do. A movement caught her eyes and she was surprised to see him bring in a tray loaded with food. She sat up, still in awe, and stared as he gently deposited the tray between them and then sat down.

"You just fulfilled one of my dreams." She whispered. He raised a questioning brow and gestured for her to eat. "I always wanted to wake up to my lover bringing me breakfast and then we would eat together in the bed." Actually she had imagined it with her husband after their wedding but this was close enough. He grinned.

"Happy to be at your service." They ate their meal silently, although with with great relish. Once finished, Ino told him that she needed to go to work and she would be late.

"Your arm is almost completely healed. Next week will be my last here." She had told him with a sigh and he nodded, not really giving further thought to her words.

However Ino herself did. She contemplated on whether he would dump her like a piece of meat when she left. Then she discarded the thought, knowing that he cared enough not to do something like that. But would they stay friends? She dearly hoped so. Ino knew it would be awkward between them. They had shared so much and yet they had given out little of what they felt. She constantly let herself free to the throes of passion with him but her heart remained guarded, even though it was his. He didn't have to know.

Was it wise, though, to entirely give herself to him? She cared not. Ino was no longer an innocent but that didn't bother her at all. For kami's sake she had been made love to from the man she truly loved for years. The only thing that saddened her was that he would never return her affection.

Sure he liked her and her body but he wasn't in love with her. She let out a heavy sigh. And then her baby blues lit with a fiery determination as she knowingly made her decision. She would enjoy her time with him to the fullest, whatever that might entail. Whatever the cost that her heart would surely pay.

* * *

They fell into a routine for the rest of the week. They'd wake up, have a morning romp then she would leave for the hospital or work around the house. While he stayed at home most of the time when he wasn't on meetings or walking Akamaru. And when she came back they'd go at it like rabbits before exhaustion took them over.

It was on the last day where she had the day off and she was able to be alone with her thoughts. She had gone to the emergency room again. Kiba had gone to the palace after Naruto's orders and she knew he would be late.

What would she do? Today was the perfect day. She could leave, everything was ready waiting for her decision. Her family knew, her friends knew. All she had to do was pack and send the word to Tsunade and Naruto. They would understand, she had informed them all.

'But what about Kiba? ' Did he even know her plans?

No.

He never asked a single thing about her, her likes or dislikes, anything, when this whole thing started. They weren't romantically involved, at least he wasn't, so there was no reason for them to discuss things like that. A lone tear escaped her and she sprung up and sprinted to his house. Taking every possession that was hers she arranged it neatly into her traveling bag. After a few minutes she stood on his bedroom's doorway, reminiscing the memories it held before leaving the vicinity entirely.

She dropped by her parents and left a note. '**I love you. I'll be back.**' She informed Tsunade, hugged the girls and send a messenger hawk to Naruto. Everyone knew but everyone was hush-hush. She didn't want anyone to find out. It was really inappropriate for a young woman out of marriage, such as herself, to be traveling alone to another part of Japan to study and work in the fashion industry. The cover story she came up with, that she would go to her cousin to Kiri, was easy to believe.

She imagined the look on Kiba's face when she would suddenly return. His eyes would be wide like dishes and his mouth would fly open in shock. She giggled. Then he would run to her, hug her, kiss her and shout at her for making him so worried. She would laugh at him and he would laugh along. Then he'd take her home, make love to her and repeatedly tell her he lov-

**'Stop thinking like that! He doesn't, he never has and never will love. Not you, not anyone. He isn't the one for romance. Now get a hold of yourself.'** She was slowly brought back to reality by her own conscience. She noticed that she was standing outside the gates of his house.

"Oi!" She turned sharply to see his mother standing there with a calm demeanor. Tsume was staring at her, trying to guess why the girl had been daydreaming at her son's front gates. She concluded it had something to do with him.

"You're the Yamanaka girl, right?" Ino nodded. Tsume let a smirk crawl up her lips when she noticed the blond was ready to depart. "Look, I know about you and my son's... activities. I am not angry at you I am angry at my son for taking advantage of you without thinking but that is who he is. Now scram!" Ino smiled at the woman. She was harsh, but then again that was her nature. But Ino knew that the harshness was a pretext to the _real _meaning of her words. She departed with a smile the last of the suns rays beating at her face.

* * *

"Are we clear on our strategy?" Every man in the big conference room nodded. Naruto sighed and ended the meeting with a flick of his wrist. Kiba exited the room along with the rest of the royal guard. The meeting was long but oddly enough it wasn't boring as most meetings were prone to. No, this meeting was a prelude of what was to come. War was near, three moons tops, and every man able with a weapon was in gruelling training.

Kiba hadn't practised so much this month because of his arm but he had to pull all nighters this week. His body was feeling the strain of his training and his stomach growled loudly. The others looked at him in understanding. They, too, needed to fill their belies. Shikamaru, ever the thoughtful one, spoke up.

"Shall we get dinner?" A wave of agreement surged among the men and they sturdily walked to the tavern that was open this hour. It was late, Kiba knew that, but right now food was more important than resting. He could rest when he was full. Ino would understand if he came home late. She would, right? He ignored the tiny voice in his mind that told him to not take her for granted. Ino would always be there, even if she left his house she would still be in town.

By the time the men headed for their homes there was little time before the sun would rise up again. Kiba fell face first on his futon, his katana on arm's reach, and the sweet cloud of sleep consuming him. He woke up later, his body heavy as mould. Even so he stepped into the small private hot spring that surfaced over the years. It was a gift, from whom he didn't know, but he was grateful nonetheless.

A thought flashed in his mind. What if he found Ino and brought her here to take a dip together? The image of her soft, curvy body dripping wet made him hard and he cursed his weak mind. He would make that fantasy come true.

With a jolt he stood, draped a kimono on his bare body and hastily made his way inside to find her. After a few minutes he realized that not only she was gone but her things inside his sister's room had vanished. Where could she be? Maybe she left while he was sleeping and went back to her apartment. He dressed hurriedly and practically ran to her place. He knocked once. Twice. Nothing. Maybe she wasn't home?

He shrugged. He would find her later. Right now training was more important. The next day was the same. Although he couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. He hadn't seen Ino anywhere these past days. Finally, curiosity took over and he paid a visit to her parents house. An elegant brunette opened the door and he found himself looking at Ino's mother.

"May I help you?" Her mother had a regal air about her and delicate features to match. He could see where Ino got her finesse.

"Yes, I'm looking for Ino. I haven't seen her lately. I though that you could help me..?" He ended with a questioning look. Her mother smiled, a hand in front of her mouth to, hopefully, silence her giggles. So this was the young man that had her daughter in tangles.

"Why yes, of course. I'm afraid Ino-chan is out of town for now." Her smile increased by the second. He had put her daughter through so many bouts and fits of pain without even knowing it. Nobody did this to her baby girl without paying.

"Do you know when she'll be back?" Retaining her smile she shook her head. Let him suffer a little.

"I wish I could assist you but I'm really busy. If you excuse me." He nodded and muttered a thanks. Kiba breathed a sigh of relief. Ino would come home soon. He couldn't wait to make her his again.

Several days later Kiba was frantic with worry. He wanted to see Ino so badly his chest hurt. His feet moved on their own and he found himself going back to Naruto's office. He was buried under scrolls, trying hard to manage them all.

"I'm sorry for bothering you but do you know where Ino is?" Naruto glanced up. Should he tell Kiba? There was nothing the man could do.

"I'm surprised she didn't tell you. She went to Earth to study. She will be gone for a long while." Shock filled him. Mechanically, he bid him goodbye and took the road to his house. She had never said anything. How could she move to another town for god knows how long without telling him? Millions of questions and worried thoughts seeped through him and he felt cold settle in. She had abandoned him.

He cursed heatedly. There was nothing he could do. She told him nothing of her plans. Then it occurred to him that she had this mapped out for a while now.

A bitter smile rose to his lips. Why would she tell him? It's not like he told her anything. The only things she ever talked about were related to the hospital. They never really had much time together to discuss such matters as their likes and dislikes.

He had never shared this type of conversation before: the only conversation had with women was for the sole purpose of wooing them. He knew how to romance a woman, make her swarm with lust, but he never liked any of them enough to get to know them.

And then Ino came in the picture and he just had to treat her like everyone else. The only thing he knew was the amazing compatibility of their bodies.

Damn it he wanted to know her: to actually be with her.

But she was gone, taking his heart with her. '_Is this what love is?__'_ If so, it sucked. No matter; he'd go back to his previous life. This time, however, there would be no other women. Just her.

That night as lay on is futon, listening to the cicadas, he'd see her through his mind's eye. She'd laugh, cry, have her blond moments but she was always there. He remembered that their relationship was to satisfy their bodies, it was just sex.

Now everything was different.

He wanted to make love to her, to show her how much he wanted her everything. But he didn't know how long she'd be away. She might be gone forever. Kiba sighed, officially depressed for perhaps the first time in his life. Things wouldn't be easy from now on.

* * *

He tried his best every day. He trained, followed the plan, trained some more and finally, when his muscles screamed at him he resigned to his room. Nobody commented on his sudden detachment or the pained look he often seemed to wear.

Naruto had quickly figured out what had happened between him and Ino. The way Kiba acted was perfectly normal but if he kept it up his body would collapse. They had just finished their training session together and the ferocious Inuzuka had almost beat him. He had risen his rank twice and was already planning on another. Their spar ended when Naruto said he was hungry. Kiba agreed to go with him. There was nobody home to return to. He saw his friend moping, sad that his loved one had left in such a short notice.

"Kiba, my friend, you cant go on like this. Shell be back. You're not only affecting yourself but others too. The girls are constantly trying to cheer you up and we do whatever we can. But you have to stop this." Kiba looked sullen then he threw some money on the table and disappeared.

He was still in an irate mood after he walked down the empty road. The shops were all closed at this time of night. He knew some that weren't. He sighed. His old self would've jumped in excitement. But now? Kiba kicked a pebble. The gates of his home were visible. At least his training had paid off.

Looking up at the sky he tried to remember when he had made any sort of romantic movement to the woman he loved. He came up with nothing. The thought was discouraging.

What if she never came back? To him. He frowned. He wasn't much for thinking. That was Shikamaru's sector. His eye caught something wedged between the wooden planks of the door. The paper was simple enough. He opened it only to realize it was a formal wedding invitation. His trained eyes instantly shot at the names.

_Nara Shikamaru & Sabaku __no Temari_

His jaw nearly hit the floor. He knew the two were together but marriage? After a single moon? He groaned. Tsume's voice floated in his mind. '_All your friends are getting married and what are you doing? Nothing __that's__ what. You __could've__ found yourself a nice __lass and settle down__ but no__: You had to be a player._' He opened the door and flopped down on the hallway. After some time he realized he had dozed off and so he pushed his heavy body up and steadily made his way to his awaiting sheets.

What -or rather who- awaited him on those sheets was a vision. It had to be. There was no way Ino was sleeping peacefully on his futon. He was hallucinating again, that had to be it. He crossed his room, heading straight for his dresser. Nightclothes bothered him. Most of the time his fundoshi fit the part.

He padded to his futon and noticed she was still there. His heart started beating faster. He froze, however, when a whiff of lilacs hit his delicate nose. Illusions didn't smell. His muscles jerked to a move. And then she blinked and looked straight at him. Her eyes, those blue pools of the sky widened before she bolted out of the covers. She looked different, more beautiful.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't realise I was as-" She quickly closed her mouth. Ino wasn't ready to see him so close and nearly naked. He looked shocked. Maybe she should leave.

Before she could take a step a hand reached out to her. Touched her cheeks, her nose, her eyes, hair, anything it could reach. It fell back down when the owner spoke, voice trembling slightly.

"You're real. You've come back." She was in his arms before she knew it. She hugged him back, with equal fervor, feeling his warmth ease her nerves. She had missed him so much she she decided to come back just to see him. Just for a while. But then he was so warm...

He felt her shift and his grip tightened.

"Dammit don't go. Don't leave me again. Please." She was shocked to hear such words coming from him. Did he honestly think she would leave him again? Her arms lifted to his neck and she fiercely hugged him.

"You stupid man I could never leave you."

He smiled and then proceeded to make love to her. Her body hadn't changed at all. Soft and supple, full of the curves that he remembered. Though her hands were softer now. Ino traced Kiba's body, unable to believe that it had changed so much. His muscles were more pronounced, his chest heavier and his legs thinner.

But that wasn't the only change she took notice of; His hands were gentler as they raced up and down her skin. Like a lover's caress. Before it was only lustfilled touches and words fueled by passion. He whispered things in her ear that made her blush worse than Sakura's hair.

And when he finally entered her he stopped '_just for a moment, i need to just feel you_'. She nearly came undone by his words. But then he moved against her so slowly, his eyes locking into hers, and as he whispered those three magic words she was gone with her lover's name on her lips.

* * *

**Unlimited thanks to_ Jan Lee_ (go read her stories!) for making me like the pairing.**

**Drop me a review. Thanks!**


End file.
